Dead or Alive
by rich-l0ve
Summary: This story has 2 different point of views; Samantha's and Christian's. Yes, there is a love triangle and I hope you will give this story a chance!


I was really bored today so I decided to write a story. I hope you all like it! Yes, the characters are mine, I made them up. Please comment and constructive criticism is welcomed. Please be nice, though. Thank you very much!

* * *

If there was one thing I didn't like at all, it was school. Every day was so dull. My life was black and white, no gray. My sister and the rest of them agreed with me as well. The only reason we went was because we had to. It was better for us, is what I'm trying to say. If people saw us leave the house, they would wonder, "Well, why don't we know these young boys and girls? Surely we would have seen them at school…" Another problem was that we didn't have a lot of other things to do. School wasn't hard. It was just that we all knew the material. We've been to school more than we could count. In the end, we decided school would kill some time. Our names changed each time we moved. My real name was Christian and unfortunately, I was a Christian when I was human as well. What a joke… How ironic it is that I didn't end up in heaven. I was so absorbed in self pity and bitterness that I didn't even realize what day it was. Today was our first day of school at New Port High. Again.

"Christian?" It was my twin sister, Charlotte. She gently put her hand on my back and spoke quietly. "You're about to think about the past again…" She knew me too well. Every single time it was the first day of school, I would think about my past pitiful human life and what it would be like if I stayed human. In my 122 years of being "alive", I only remembered a few "human days". My sister and I passed away when we turned 18 and the next time we woke up, we still looked the same. I was still tall, had a lean build, black hair, and the same eyes. My sister was still small, petite, had a graceful air about her, jet black hair and the same eyes I had. We had unique eyes. They ranged from menacing black to calming forest green to warm chocolate brown and to piercing sky blue eyes depending on what we felt. Everyone envied them and wished for them. I hated them because it set me apart from normal people. My sister, on the other hand, hated them for a different reason. She hated how it showed the world what she felt all the time. Lucky for us, nobody knew that the colors reflected our moods. They just liked the way it changed. My sister and I worked hard to control our moods for countless years so people wouldn't recognize us when we moved. We usually both went for brown because it was a neutral emotion. It was the easiest to achieve with out trying so hard. Brown was also a common eye color.

"It's alright, Charlotte. After all, we are what we are." I looked up to see her and her eyes were black and filled with sadness. Suddenly, they changed to a light brown color.

"I'm sorry to change the subject but," She stifled a giggle. "Please don't tell me you're going to wear _that_ to school!" I immediately looked down to see what I was wearing: Dark jeans and a casual sweater. "Well, I don't find anything wrong with what I'm wearing. It's very comfortable. You should try to wear something comfortable as well." She was wearing skinny jeans, a classy designer top, a designer bag, and a black coat. Her mouth slightly dropped but in another second she collected herself.

"Suit yourself and actually, I find my attire very comfortable," She grinned. "Raphael and I are going to leave first!" She swiftly kissed my forehead said a quick 'Goodbye', and left hand in hand with Raphael. _What a strange couple_, I thought. Raphael lived with us as well as Leo and his girl Elizabeth. We all lived together because one, we all got along well and began to feel like family and two, they were one of us. Finding there was no use in staying home any longer, I began to walk out the door to drive to school. As I opened the car door, I was soon tackled to the floor by Leo.

"Are you thinking of making Lizzy and I walk to school?" I let out a laugh which caught him off guard and had him pinned to the ground in a second.

"Didn't. Your. Mother. Ever. Teach. You. Any. Manners?" I paused for each word to punch him with all my strength but when I reached 'Manners", he disappeared from underneath me and so I made a huge whole in the cement beneath me. I began to dust myself off from the fall and then opened the car door to find Leo and Lizzy already in the back seat. Leo busted out laughing. I couldn't help but let out a laugh myself. By far, if I had a brother, I would imagine him to be just like Leo. "I must say, Leo. You're getting better at disappearing." He gave me a big grin and said,

"I only learned from the best."

* * *

_No! I'm going to be late!_ I sprang out of bed and went straight to the shower. I stepped out and after a few minutes of towel drying my hair, I gave up. I furiously brushed my teeth and reached into my closet. The first items I laid my hands on were the clothes I wore. I grabbed my back pack, said a quick goodbye to my mom, and went straight to my car. I turned on the engine and tried my best not to speed. I dreaded the thought of being a new senior at a high school I have never been to before. I was supposed to be a junior but I was "academically intelligent" and got boosted up a grade level. I didn't like it. It set me apart from being… I don't know. Normal? I shoved that thought away as I concentrated on the road. I soon safely parked into an empty parking lot full of cars and ran to the office. The woman at the counter gave me a fake smiled at asked, "Hello, what can I do for you today?" She said it as if she was a broken record.

"Oh, well I'm new here and I was wondering…"

"What's your name, dear?"

"Samantha Jewls." Right when I said my name, the door swung open and I turned around. There, I saw the most beautiful and appallingly pale people I have ever seen in my life. I swear I could also feel the temperature go down. They all looked different except for two. They looked alike but one was a boy and the other was a girl. I didn't want to seem rude so I hurriedly looked back to the woman at the counter.

"Here's your schedule. Have a nice day." I said a quick thank you and left with out even looking at the beautiful group of people. I walked straight to my first class, Algebra 2 Trigonometry Honors. Math right when I wake up? I was six minutes late to class but fortunately the woman at the counter knew I would be and gave me an excused tardy slip. Still, I shuddered at the thought of being at the center of attention, the new girl at school. After taking a deep breath of air, I opened the door and stepped in class. The teacher looked up at me and gave me an eerie smile.

"May I help you?" I fidgeted under the eyes of the students and the teacher.

"Uh, I'm Samantha Jewls…" The teacher then gave me a knowing look and said to the class,

"This is your new classmate, Samantha. Samantha, you may choose any seat in the class," He then turned to me and said, "You may call me Mr. Posner." I turned tomato red because of the unexpected introduction about myself. I decided to choose a seat in the back of the room where nobody sat in or next to. Suddenly, the door opened again and in came… the boy I saw in the office that looked like the girl he was standing next to. This time, I got a better look with out him catching sight of me. He was breathtakingly beautiful. He had the blackest hair I ever saw on someone and it clashed with his clear, pale skin. It made a very wonderful contrast, though. His eyes seemed vacant but the color was of a warm, inviting brown. When Mr. Posner introduced him to the class, he gave out a slight smile and then looked around to pick a seat. He began to walk towards me and began to sit but then he suddenly jerked away as if something had electrocuted him. His eyes suddenly flashed into a menacingly black color that I didn't even see his pupils. He glared at me and I shrunk back into my seat. _What's _wrong_ with this guy?!_ I looked back at him in shock.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Butler?" As quickly as his eyes turned black, they turned back to the warm brown color he had previously. He cleared his throat and said in a well composed but strained voice,

"Yes, everything's fine. I apologize for the distraction…" He began to move away from me but then Mr. Posner butted in.

"Please sit down so I can start class." He robotically sat down in his seat and looked to the front of the class. I was in so much shock and I was also embarrassed. What did I do to get such a strong reaction from a guy I didn't even know? Suddenly, I shivered in my seat. Why was the room suddenly colder? I looked around and everybody had taken their coats and jackets off. Weren't they cold as well? I hugged my jacket closer to myself and scooted my seat away from him because of his behavior.  
"Is there something wrong?" His beautiful face had a million emotions playing on it. There was anger, frustration, and… sadness? Replaying the question he just asked in my head, I finally grasped what he said and I became angry. How can there _not_ be something wrong?!

"Are you _kidding_ me?" I glared at him and this time _he_ was the one that looked shocked. I turned red at my sudden outburst of emotion and looked back at the worksheet Mr. Posner handed us. I could feel him stiffen in his seat and didn't carry on the conversation for the rest of the period. Right when the bell rang, he swiftly got out of his seat and walked out the door with out giving a second glance back. I sighed and slowly put my things in my bag. I took out my schedule and saw that my next class was Physiology. I groaned and began to walk out of the door when this pretty bad ass looking guy came towards me. He was tan, had black hair, and was pretty muscular. He looked cute more than anything else. He leaned on the door and smiled. Finally, a nice face. I smiled back.

"I saw you had physio next… I do too. Mind if I walk with you there?" He flashed me another smile.

"Uh, well, yeah. That'd be… nice." For some reason, I could feel heat radiating off of him and it felt good on this cold rainy day. We began to walk in silence at first until I realized I didn't even know his name. "Sorry, but I don't know your name…"

"My name's Justin Mayer. Your name's Samantha. Sam for short though, right?" How did he know I liked being called Sam instead of Samantha? I gave him a nervous laugh. "Don't worry, I'm not some weird stalker," He let out a full laugh that made me laugh too. "My dad knew your dad before the uh…" His voice didn't sound so confident anymore.

"The accident. It's alright." We walked in silence for a few moments and ended up in physiology. He gave me an apologetic smile and walked to his desk. I went to the teacher and the same thing happened. He introduced me to the class and said his name.

"The name is Mr. Penner. You can sit… There." He pointed to the seat in the back of the classroom. Bingo. I was glad to sit in the back once again. This kept happening for all of my classes until it was finally lunch time. By now, I had successfully had a few friends and knew their name by heart. I walked by Justin to the lunch line and he was talking about something I wasn't paying attention to. Then, I saw them.


End file.
